


Prompted

by sherrybaby



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, reddie heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrybaby/pseuds/sherrybaby
Summary: One shots based on tumblr prompts.





	1. I don’t know why, but I think I’m in love with you.

“you’re so cute,” richie reached over, pinching eddie’s cheeks for the third time that afternoon.

richie wouldn’t stop. it was just him and eddie down in the barrens working on the dam; the others had left after richie’s near-desperation became too much. eddie was doing a great job of ignoring it, which really pissed richie off. for godsakes, he was trying to win this boy over, and eddie wasn’t giving him anything. so, in true to form, he ramped it up. subtlety was never his strong suit.

“seriously, eds. a real heartbreaker.”

“shut the fuck up and help me move this log.”

“give me a kiss first.”

“fuck off.”

“eddiiiiiiie,” richie whined and he hated how his voice sounded when it was like this, which was becoming more and more of a staple during the times he was with eddie. it made him feel like he had no control, like any moment he would spiral down down down with nothing- and no one- to catch him.

“richie, stop fucking around.” eddie rolled his eyes and ducked his head, praying for his burning cheeks to subside. richie was too much sometimes, grating on his nerves every chance he got and he was about. to. snap. he briefly entertained the thought of whacking him with a smaller log, but decided on a different tactic.

“eddie spaghetti, you’re so-”

_“Look. I don’t know why, but I think I’m in love with you.”_

_“what?”_ richie stared at the younger boy in shock.

“i don’t know why, but i think i’m in love with you,” eddie repeated. all afternoon, all week, month, year-  _years-_ eddie had barely given richie the time of day, reverting to bickering whenever richie went too far, came too close to admitting true feelings. but finally  _finally_  eddie was saying it, those words richie so longed to hear. and he didn’t know what to say in return but the boy was staring at him in a way richie had never seen before; intensely, expectantly. it sent chills down his spine.

“well. of course you are, eds! i’m fucking irresistible.” 

“aaaand that’s why i never said anything before. you’re fucking obnxious.”

“i am. but you love me.”

“i do. and you love me. now shut up and help.”

richie didn’t stop smiling for days.


	2. No, listen to me.

they had been at it for hours.

“eddie, come. on.”

“stop, richie.”

“we just talked about this yesterday and you were all for it!”

“well i changed my mind.” eddie folded his arms across his chest. richie threw his hands up in the air.

“fuck that. look, i get that you’re freaking out and i am too but cooome ooooon, it’s the next logical step. we’ve been together three years. you practically live at my apartment anyways.”

“no. because then it’s-”

“what, real?”

“…yes.” eddie knew how foolish he sounded but he couldn’t stop himself. he was stubborn to the core, even if that meant pushing away the one he loved the most.

“stop being an asshole and talk to me. why are you being so stubborn?”

eddie rolled his eyes and began to speak.

“no, listen to me, eddie.” richie grabbed eddie’s head and turned it towards him. “eddie. i love you, okay? you’re the most important person in my life and i want to share everything with you. i want you to move in with me. i need you to. who else is going to take care of me?”

eddie rolled his eyes but his small smile gave his answer.

“i’m sorry. i know we’ll be okay, and i know this is the next step. but… i’m not fucking touching that dirty bathroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one sucks!


	3. "let go of me!" "i'm barely touching you!"

it was halloween weekend and the losers had found themselves on the road, heading to bangor for the big haunted house event. bev and ben had done a couple’s costume: sam and jake ryan from sixteen candles; richie gave bev shit for it but mostly he was excited and loudly claimed credit for the idea. richie and eddie dressed up as ferris and cameron (eddie protested that richie was  _nothing_  like ferris and cameron should have been the star). stan, bill and mike were the beastie boys,entertaining the group with their rendition of no sleep to  ~~brooklyn~~  bangor.

the haunt site, a glorified field, held four different haunted houses, countless concession stands, a ferris wheel, a trick or trunk event for the children, bobbing for apples, and a hay maze where costumed villains chase people to the center, then back out again. 

one of the four houses was strictly a clown haunt; they ruled that out with a resounding “HELL no.” they had started with the hay maze, but by the time they were done, the attendance had nearly doubled in size, making it hard to fight through the crowd.

in all the madness, richie and eddie had gotten separated from the rest of the losers and wandered around trying to find them for fifteen minutes, stopping to grab corn dogs and cotton candy on the way.

“well, fuck it. let’s go in this one,” richie said, pointing at a house that had a ghoul standing guard at the door. his green glow-in-the-dark skull mask was blood-spattered. shrieks were coming from inside, though from the performers or the customers, they couldn’t tell. 

 _(it looks a little like neibolt)_ eddie pushed the thought away before it could fully form

“hey, guys!” they turned to find mike and stan pushing through the crowd behind them. the four of them stood outside, staring up at the house.

“guys? it looks like-” stan began

“fun. let’s go.” eddie made his way into the line.  bill found them, saying he left ben and bev near the ferris wheel.

bill, mike, richie, eddie and stan- in that order- made their way into the holding room, where a zombie-like butler explained the rules: no touching; they can’t touch you unless you touch them first. no running or rough play. no sharp objects. nothing that can be used as a weapon-

“i guess i’m out,” richie joked, grabbing his crotch. eddie shoved him. the zombie gave them a look, then seemingly decided it would be too much trouble to throw them out.

the first room was small, a wheelchair-bound man begged them to turn back.

“they took my leg, they cut off my leg” he repeated, ignoring the snickers and rolling eyes.

a ghoulish bride led the group from there, telling her sad tale of how she and her husband had stumbled into the wrong house on their honeymoon, and a crazed family with chainsaws had captured him and hung him from meathooks. 

“oh i’ve seen this one before,” mike muttered, shaking his head.

“did they license this with the film company?” stan wondered aloud and mike laughed appreciatively.

the bride glared at the group as she led them into a pitch black room where strobe lights lit up and torso on meathooks in clear body bags shook and writhed, moans coming from speakers placed strategically around the room.

“fuck” eddie whispered. richie turned around and leered at him.

“you can hold my hand if you want, eds.” he wiggled his fingers at him

“fuck off, tozier.” richie cackled and paraded forward, bumping into mike slightly as the group had stopped just short of the door.

that’s when the chainsaw revved behind them.

“FUCK” eddie screamed louder and soon it was a mad dash for the next room. the boys barreled down the hallway, an optical illusion giving off the feeling that the walls were narrowing. they hit a dead end.

the chainsaw closed in

“eddie let go of me,” richie wheezed out. the boy had wrapped his arms tightly around richie’s neck, using him as a human shield.

“i’m barely fucking touching you!” eddie furthered his death grip. the chainsaw was mere feet from them now, a towering man looming over them, stitches all along his face, his apron drenched in blood.

“guys!” suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed eddie’s shirt collar, dragging the two of them through a door. eddie relented almost immediately, smoothing his shirt out, trying to act nonchalant.

richie leaned over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath, glaring at eddie.

“what? you always said i take your breath away,” eddie winked.

a door slammed open on their left, the man following them out. the boys jumped and instinctively grabbed each other’s hand, running screaming out into the exit area.

“i am never doing that shit again.” eddie wheezed, grabbing his inhaler from his pocket. he felt richie squeeze his hand and looked up at his smiling face.

“come on, eddie. i’m challenging you to a fry eating contest.”

in the end, richie won, shoveling fries into his mouth with his free hand, the other firmly latched onto eddies.

**Author's Note:**

> Get @ me on tumblr: beepbeep-trashmouth


End file.
